Edge of Glory
by shelonewolf
Summary: Not a songfic. !% games people. Rated T because, well 2 of the characters sware and 3 get mad easily plus it's the hunger games. Might not want to read chapter 8 because it might have swearing in it.
1. Chapter 1

Shannon

Forced to mentor 2 chidren each year. Now this year was even worse because 8 kids had to be in one district. I was the oldest victor, because Enobaria Teethskins had recently died at the age of 99. There were only 2 victors alive in our district. 1 only had 1, 3 had 1, 4 had 1 5,6,7,8,9,10 and 11 had 1 and 12 had 2, too. My sister had run away to the capitol and now here she was dressed in beautiful silked clothing while the people below were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Some little girls wearing dresses or skirts. She started to read the names and the kid's came up. " **Ariana Huapapaya Rios, Brandon Nguyen, Drew Currier, Mercedes Cao, Alyssa Martinez, Carlos Patron, Franklin Texeria and Vivian Nguyen" **Great I was mentoring 8 kids and 2 of them were my cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mercedes pov

When we get there, we quickly dress into the training suits. Ariana rambles on and about about how the black would have been stunnigly beautiful with pink. Really, I think it's fine with red, although purple would be stunning against the fiery red. Vivian tells us to shut up and we follow her to the training room.

Jessica pov (district 11 girl)

Ataina speaks loud for us to hear " in 3 weeks 85 of you will be dead, so train well and hard so you can come out victor" That's all she needs to say and the careers start right away. I walk to the knives section but , I pause there stands a girl, a career I think standing still. She was really pretty but, in the end she must have been evil and cruel like the other stopped to stare at her and the gamemakers were staring at her as well. She stepped onto the the mat and bang, bang, bang, bang. Wow she got all perfect aim and I look once more expecting them to be shocked, but no they all have a look in their eyes, guilt. Know I remember why she looks so famailiar her cousin was a participant in the 114 games and was one of the last 2 standing, her and the district 10 boy. She sacrificed her live for the boy because district 10 hasn't had a victor for 100 years. Their 2 living victors were killed in the 75th hunger games. The boy,Robert said his thanks to the district 2 and had said to Panem in his victors interview that careers weren't that heartless after all. Of course, district 1,2,4 and 10 agreed. But the rest didn't . She leaves promptley. I start to think about my training score when my thoughts are completely ruined by some angry yelling.

Bianca Valcaquiez(district 12 female)

"You took my spear,huh did you, answer me did you. Everyone turns to see the famous Franklin Texiiera angrily yelling at Anthony, one of my district partners. A boy named Drew from the same district as Franklin is trying to calm him down, and Micheal is looking shocked. I glance over at Carlos a use to be district 12 person before he moved to district 2. He catches Brianna's glare at him and he smirks. Then he sees Franklin and shouts "go Franklin" Ughh. The peacekeepers don't come and everyone looks up to the ceiling, even the gamemakers. Vivian one of Franklin's partners was holding his spear in a rightful position, she catches us looking at her and does the shh sign then like on cue she drops the spear on Franklin's head, grins at us, we can help but grin back and runs off. Franklin became very angry. He started ripping things up and kicking tributes and damiging furniture with his spear. Apparently, he is carried away by the peacekeepers.


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the tributes and there scores

District 1

Shyne lena 6

Excel Gordons 8

Shadow Rina 7

Diamond Jewls 4

Anna lee 3

Jelsi sanis 6

Hope maline 8

Tim bouroughman 9

District 2

Drew Currier 10

Mercedes Cao 8

Ariana Huapapaya-Rios 7

Brandon Nguyen 9

Carlos Patron 10

Alyssa Martinez 8

Franklin Texiera 11

Vivian Nguyen 12

District 3

Jessie manny 3

Ally bonyour 5

Seline dors 5

Anna mely 6

Tom dotrner 4

The rest of the scores for the remaining tributes were 8


	4. Chapter 4

Ariana

48,47,46 I counted silently and prayed god would let me go through the games. 20,19 Grr. Dam that escort she horrible. 10, 9 ,8 uhh. Vivian takes her boot off and throws it toward the cornucupiia . I cry silently as 2 cannons erupt the district 8 boy and the district 6 girlie blowing up into bits. I bit my lip furiously and snap back into this horrible . Vivian and Franklin run towards the cornucupia. They really are like Cashmere and Gloss. Alyssa sways a little and sashays violently towards the enormus place. Carlos kills little Gabina and Brandon gets the district 3 girl and kills her. Mercedes screams and Drew howls and I scream annd scream and scream as a girl from district 5 tackles me to the ground. I shriek, but no one hears me she takes out her knife and gets ready to stab me and she does.


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa

My best friend is getting stabbed by a non-career, I thought painfully. Hop, hop. I heard 2 pair of feet move to Ariana's body and then I hear singing.

**I remember tears streamimg down your face when I said I'll never let you go.**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light. You said don't you ever leave me alone. But all that's gone and dead and past tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be allright no one can hurt you know come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. A very soft voice says, it can't be the boys, their voices are too gruff, it has to be Vivian or Mercedes. Then I hear a louder voice that says "we're going to miss you Ariana. I look up to see Vivian saying that and then Ariana says " one of you win for me, please and if you do want to know the district 5 girl killed...me." Her last words, the voice that I will never hear again. Then, I hear some loud fighting and a cannon. I look up and see Vivian's face covered with blood and the little district 5 girl on the ground, an arrow in her chest. When, I hear the hovercraft and the remaining tributes run and run away from the 52 dead tributes, their final looks at their district partners.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon

I look to the side where everyone is. She's dead, the love of my life is dead because of a fuckin' district 5 girl. Now because of her I will never se her again and will never hear her soothing voice never again. Thank god my sister killed her. I take out the poison pills and look at them do I really want to do this. I have to because Ariana is gone. So I take one pill, slowly rise it toward my mouth and swallow it. The last thing I hear is Mercedes saying he died so he could join her. And I die.

Yeah, I'm sorry but Brandon is really hard to write. Sorry it was so short. Yeah, I'm not siblings with him but, since we have the same last name and all, I just decided to be siblings with him in this story. Next chapter is in Mercedes's POV and it's about her, Alyssa and Drew's death. Muhahahaw.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes

Alyssa and everyone else rambles on and on about Brandon's death. Then Alyssa pipes up saying that we should get some water. We all say ok except for Vivian who shakes her head and says no thank you. There is something weird with her, like in Brandon's death she just shaked her head and said I knew it. So, what harm could there ... My thought is cut off with Alyssa's scream. Drew and I scurrie to help her. We're lifted off as well. I look down and see 3 vines and we 3 are trapped in it . Franklin and Carlos put their feet up and scurry back to where Vivian is standing and then put their feet down. Vivian's hands fling on to Franklin's shoulder and she grips them looking terrified. Franklin shakes his head and I see a tear trickle down Carlos's cheek. Alyssa is lifted into the air and so is Drew their vines slowly go down and turn into dust then, I'm turned lifted and so is...

Muwhhahaha, guess who it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian

What the fuck. 1 minute Carlos was standing looking terrifed. The next there was a knife in his chest. Now Franklin thinks I killed Carlos. Why the hell had you killed Carlos, he had said earlier. I didn't you little...I was cought off by his senteces. You little bitch, you fukin ass hole. Hey.

Sorry for the swaring but didn't I tell you 2 of them sware easily.


End file.
